


The Skies Up Above

by DoreyG



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alien Boyfriends in the Sky!, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Fluff, Flying, Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman takes him flying once, early in their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skies Up Above

Superman takes him flying once, early in their friendship. Grabs his arm, urges him into the sky and sets off. They drift through the clouds, Superman grinning his bright grin all the while, and study what's spread out below - earth and water, fields and cities, little pinpricks of light that Superman tells him are called campfires.

"I don't think I'll ever get over the beauty of it," his companion offers cheerfully, waving so cheerfully at the view.

"Neither do I," he murmurs, allows himself just the briefest glance sideways before looking back at the picture spread out before him.


End file.
